


Trick and treat

by ChieHibiki



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Creepy, Fanfiction, Halloween, Horror, Other, Reader-Insert, Sweet, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChieHibiki/pseuds/ChieHibiki
Summary: "We love no one but you...""Our world only revolves around you...""We need you...""DON'T ABANDON US!"You were lost in the forest on Halloween night. There, you encountered a girl and a boy who lived inside a mansion in the forest. However, later you find out that there was something wrong with them...WARNING ❌❌❌-This fan fiction is a gender free reader insert and you might not like how it end.-Might contain gore (I don't describe things in detail but just to be safe)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this fanfiction is supposed to be a one shot, but I think it will be easier for the reader if I divide it into 7 parts as there are 7 main verse in the song... but each part only contain 200-500 words... they are not lengthy...
> 
> If you like this work, don't forget to leave me a kudo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes 
> 
> Come, come, until you're deeper into the heart of the forest 
> 
> Hurry, hurry, you'll only get closer if you're quick 
> 
> Come, come, now isn't it fun? 
> 
> Let the games begin

Humming happily and feeling contented with the amount of sweets you had gain from the neighboring area, you skipped your way back home totally in a joyous mood. You were in a cloud nine that night and barely noticed the thickening fog whirling around you.Everyone was complimenting your halloween costume and talked about how great the costume looks on you. You can't help yourself but to recall those pleasant complementaries again as you walked alone to go back home after a long day of trick or treating together with your friends.

"(your name)......" a distant voice was calling out your name.

You just kept on walking as you did not notice the voice.

"(your name)....." the same voice called out again. This time the voice called out for your name loud enough to make you became aware of your surroundings.

Noticed that someone was calling out for you, you turned around to search for the owner of the voice. However, fear started to spark in that little heart of yours as you could not see anything through the thick cloud of fogs and you definitely could not see anyone around. Who was calling out for your name before? 

The atmosphere fell silent for quite some time, untill...

"(your name), come... come..." a boy voice echoed from the direction right in front of you. It was the same voice as before, but now you can listen to it clearly.

You were slightly scared of the voice that was calling out for your name. However, your curiosity about the owner of the voice was stronger than your fear. Walking slowly towards the direction of the voice, you went deeper and deeper into the heart of the forest.

"Hurry, (your name) hurry... you are getting closer..." This time, the voice of a girl telling you to move faster cheerfully could be heard. 

As if enchanted by their beautiful voices, you started to run towards their direction. The cold night air that grazed against your skin did not even bother you from keep on running. You could not wait to see the owners of the voices. 

After running for some distance, two figures of a girl and a boy around your ages or younger became visible. They wore matching black clothes for the halloween night. They had similar features which were the same blonde hair and green eyes. They totally look like a mirror reflection of each other but with opposite gender. You assumed that they were twins.

"You found us!" The boy said happily.

"Come, come... wasn't it fun before, playing hide and seek with us?" The girl asked. "My name is Rin and that boy is my twin brother, Len." She introduced herself and Len.

You lost your words. Those twins were very cute and they had doll like face. Before you could say anything to them...

"Let's play some other games together." The twins said in unison. Their large sparkling eyes were begging you to say yes to them. Actually, they look like they would not accept no as an answer.


	2. Second Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cinnamon stick is a magic wand 
> 
> With just one flick the syrup will swell 
> 
> Into a dream so sweet 
> 
> you'll forget you knew bitterness
> 
> Sheltered by the canopy 
> 
> You'll fall deep asleep

"Before we play another game, do you want to take some rest first? We will show you a room to rest." Len said. "We lived in that mansion." He pointed out a big mansion not far from the place where you were standing.

You just nodded your head. You were feeling very tired after walking around with your friends today. Not to mention that you actually got lost thanks to the thick fogs.

Rin and Len smiled happily since you agreed with their suggetion. Rin and Len both took each of your hands and walked you into the mansion. They led you into a large room where there was a bed and a tea table. The room was filled with jack-o-latern (pumpkin latern) which made the room shone with orange glow. 

You didn't think much of the room decoration since it was halloween. Rin asked you to sat at the tea table while she was preparing a drink for you.

"(Your name)... This cinnamon stick is magic wand." Len said while showing you the herb stick he was holding.

Rin suddenly appeared with a pot of drink. "With just one flick, the syrup will swell..." She then took the cinnamon stick from Len's hand and put it into the clear pot of hot drink.

You could see the drink started to change its colour. The smell of the herb stick filled in the room.

Rin poured a cup of the cinnamon syrup for you while smiling happily. "This syrup will show you a dream so sweet that you will forget that you know bitterness." She said as she handed you the steamy syrup.

You gladly took the cup. The colour and the smell of the syrup was very welcoming. Without any second thoughts, you sipped the cinnamon syrup happily. 

As soon as you finished the drink, you eyelids suddenly became heavy. Your eyesight also became blurry. It felt like all of your muscle was slowly relaxing.

"Oh my, are you feeling sleepy?" Rin asked with a shocked face.

You don't have any energy left to answer her question by talking. So, you only nodded your head.

Rin and Len then both led you to the bed so that you could fall deep asleep, sheltered by the canopy.


	3. Third Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's okay to be lost, mesmerized by mirages
> 
> If you loosen the blindfold it won't be fun
> 
> Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand
> 
> So, right away 
> 
> Entrust yourself to me

As you fell deep asleep, you were lost into the mesmerising mirages inside of your dream. In that dream, Rin put a blindfold on your eyes telling you that if the blindfold was taken off, there would be no more beautiful creations. The blindfold would help you to fall deep into hallucinations so that the magic could do their work.

Still dreaming, you could feel that Len took your hand while saying "Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand..." he walked you somewhere that even you yourself did not know. Not knowing where you were heading, you slowed down your steps.

"Don't worry, entrust yourself to me..." Rin and Len said in unison.

At some point in your dream, you revert yourself into the younger version of you. The younger version of you were playing happily with Rin and Len. 

You played a lot of games together with Rin and Len. Most of the games were the games you used to play with your dolls a long time ago. Spinning around happily, wide smile was etched on your face.


	4. Fourth Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some time the blade of doubt has been fading in and out 
> 
> The mercy of love has no place here 
> 
> Through a slit in the blindfold you peeped 
> 
> And saw the shadows cast by the lantern  
>     
>  Suddenly, your hair stands on end

Rin and Len were in deep thoughts while you were asleep. They were stabbing a few stuffed bunny around the bed where you were sleeping. They could see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edge knife. They were feeling unsure if they should proceed with their plan or not as there was no such thing like perfect love exist.

You were finally awake from your deep slumber. When you were awake, you found yourself to be blindfolded for real and not only in the dream you had before.

However, a part of the blindfold was loosened up and you could actually see through the tiny slit of your blindfold.

You searched for Rin and Len by peeping through the tiny slit. You could see that they were talking about some random topics while smiling and laughing. However, you started to notice something strange about them....

Their shadows...

You carefully studied Rin's and Len's shadows that were casted by the jack-o-latern's light...

The shadows did not match the current Rin's and Len's body frames...

Suddenly your hair stand on end...

You knew the shadows belongs to whom...

That shadows belong to your old dolls, which you named as Rin and Len...

How could you possibly forget about that?


	5. Fifth Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My my, what a wicked child! You're already awake? 
> 
> If the blindfold came off, then shall I blind you? 
> 
> Come now, smile! Let's see that precious face 
> 
> Slip back into your skin 
> 
> and go back to the show

Rin and Len finally noticed that you were awake. They walked towards you with a sly smile on their face. 

Len's face filled in your vision. "My, my, what a wicked child! You are already awake?" Len said in a fake surprised tone.

You did not know how to respond to his question, so you just stay still staring at him.

Then, Rin's face filled in you vision, substituting Len. "If the blindfold came off, then shall I blind you?" She said to you while taking off your blindfold. Her smile was very sinister. 

Feeling very scared and confused, your lips unconsciously curved upwards, smiling even when you actually felt like crying out loud at that moment. 

"Come now, smile! Let's see that precious face." Rin said while touching your cheeks and trying to make you smile wider.

They both laughed looking at your weird smiling face.

Rin and Len however were not feeling satisfied with your insincere smile.

".... hey, give me some."

Suddenly, you could hear a voice whispering to you. Your fear shot up to a whole new level as you listened to the whisper. What could they possibly want from you?


	6. Sixth Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to make your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling 
> 
> Shall I bring you some warm milk? 
> 
> Now now, come inside! It's very warm in here 
> 
> The stuff from your pockets will be enough in return

You noticed that after you heard the whisper just now, Rin's and Len's eyes colour changed from emerald green to bloody red. 

Len studied your terrified face while smiling. "What happened to make your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling." He stated in a fake concerned tone. "Are you cold? Should I bring you some warm milk?" He asked as if he was mocking you.

Feeling the urge to run away from this scary situation, you gathered up all of your energy, and turned away from both Rin and Len. You were trying to get away from them by leaving the mansion. However, when you were only a step away from the main entrance of the mansion, Rin appeared while hugging you from behind.

Rin held on to you tightly, while asking "Where are you going? Are you going to abandon us again?" She sounded offended and upset. "Now, now, come inside! It is very warm in here." She said as her hand crept up to your chest where a rose was embedded to your halloween outfit. "The stuff from your pocket will be enough in return." She held on to the rose on your halloween costume. 

You finally understood what she wanted in return of the fake hospitality they offered to you.


	7. Final Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me something, hurry, hurry 
> 
> Hey c'mon, right away 
> 
> Abandon the notion of having a choice 
> 
> We'll lure you in with lies, so just slurp the sweet honey 
> 
> Give me some, hey now, hand it over, right now
> 
> Right now!

Rin finally let you free from the hug. You turned to your back only to see that Rin and Len were both handing out their hands as if they were expecting you to give them something.

They were repeating the same phrase again and again. Telling you to give them something. Every time, their voice tone became more urgent and demanding.

"Give me something, right now!"

Each time they repeated the phrase, they took a step closer towards you. You were cornered up by the twins and unable to do anything despite all of your struggles. 

 

 

 

 

On the next day, your body was founded by a neighbour. On each side of your hands were Rin and Len in their doll form again, soaked with your blood. You were founded with a hole on your chest and your heart went missing. 

To make sure no one else would have your heart, Rin and Len stole it so that your heart will forever be theirs and no one else can have it.


End file.
